Charon Walken
Charon Walken (シャロン・ウォーケン, Sharon Wōken) is the great-grandson of Claire Stanfield and Chané Laforet and the younger brother of Claudia Walken. He is a stuntman and works beside his sister in many of her films. In August 2002, he, his sister, and their film crew board the cruise liner Entrance to promote their latest film Mode Gears II: Shark Flight. Appearance Charon bears a remarkable resemblance to his ancestor, Huey Laforet especially during the immortal's younger years. His originally red hair has been dyed black and frames his face, with hair falling down over his forehead stopping in between his eyes. Like his sister, he has inherited his red hair from Claire's side of the family and golden eyes from Chané's side. Like Huey, it has been said that Charon has a very feminine appearance and if it wasn't for his voice, he could pass for a girl. Personality To be added. Chronology While many have assumed that he inherited his silence from his great-grandmother's side, Firo Prochainezo has stated that his quiet nature comes from being looked after by Keith Gandor. He is shown to have much respect for Keith and seems almost in awe of the gangster's stoic silence. When hearing from Firo that Keith has to speak a lot on the phone, Charon says with confidence: That's not Uncle Keith… on the phone… It's the telephone fairy. About the same time Claudia rose to fame as an actor, Charon did the same as a child stuntman. 'August 2002' Charon is introduced during the filming of Mode Gears 2: Shark Flight as the Gear, saving his sister's character, Aisha, from a flying shark. The scene ends successfully, with both of the siblings praised for their performances. To promote their film, the director John Drox books the two on one of the twin cruise liners, the Entrance, for a publicity campaign in Japan. Once aboard the ship, they encounter their honorary uncle, Firo, who is on supposed honeymoon with Ennis and Czeslaw Meyer. They are watched from afar by fangirling Mask Makers, Illness and Claudia building the foundation for their later close friendship. Later, Charon encounters the scared Bobby Splot and Carnea Kaufman in the storage area as the two children are trying to find a hiding spot from their pursuers, the Mask Makers. Unnerved, Bobby pulls a switchblade but Charon quickly disarms him, tucking the weapon away in his pocket. Soon, they are interrupted by the Mask Makers and listening to their words Charon drags the two along and hides Carnea in the mouth of the animatronic shark and Bobby in his very own The Gear costume. The film enthusiastic Mask Makers are distracted from their mission by the child stuntman and he directs them away from Carnea's and Bobby's location after autographing one man's mask. Trusting their story, Charon leaves the room to check on the situation outside, but before he can return the film crew members come to get the props only to find Bobby in The Gear costume. Thinking that he is Charon, they whisk him and the shark hiding Carnea away to the publicity campaign being held on the cruise liner. Charon returns to find the storage area empty. Not wanting Bobby and Carnea to get caught, he watches the campaign from the shadows and carefully examines the situation when the shootout suddenly begins. After learning that the lifeboats had been destroyed he sets out to find his sister. He runs around the ship in silence seeing no one at all, not knowing that his sister was hiding in the theater. Hearing a voice, he seeks it out only to eavesdrop on Life talking as the Demolisher on his phone. Life notices him and gives chase, trying to silence him with his machine gun. During his escape - successfully dodging the bullets Life fires by leaping off the walls and handrails - Charon encounters Firo in a corridor, at which point Life finally abandons chasing him. Charon shrugs instead of explaining the situation to Firo, and gives Firo a rare smile when Firo informs him that Claudia is safe in one of the theaters. At some point later on, Charon informs the Mask Makers of what he witnessed Life doing. Firo and the others join forces with the Mask Makers to save both ships from SAMPLE and after the fight is over, the Walken siblings rejoin Czes, Bobby, and Bobby's gang on the bridge of the Entrance. Out of the blue, the gorilla-like man from SAMPLE crashes through the window to kidnap Czes and Illness and dispose of the others. He takes aim at Claudia and shoots; Illness uses her body to shield her, but Czes moves to do the same. The bullet passes through his body and exits at a slower trajectory intod Illness' side. Brought on by impulse to impress Carnea, Bobby - still in The Gear costume - jumps out and while the SAMPLE member is distracted, Charon slides in and delivers a blow to the man's arm. He drops his gun and swings his arms around in pain. Illness throws her own blood in his face and takes his gun, obliterating his upper body. However, while they are tending to Illness' wound, they turn around and find the gorilla man's body and spilled blood are nowhere to be found. When the Walken siblings learn later on that Illness has been kidnapped, Claudia tells Charon she intends to hire a private detective and rescue her. Personality Charon has a generally stoic and silent nature, influenced by Keith Gandor at a young age. Almost the polar opposite of his sister, he rarely speaks and almost always wears a face of indifference and calm even when under immense pressure. He also comes off as a bit creepy and robotic. He has a close relationship with his sister and does all he can do to please her, staying by her side and protecting her when situations take a turn for a worse. The first time he breaks his stoic expression in the novels is when he shows a slight warm smile after learning that Claudia is safe from harm. Skills Charon takes after Claire in the athletic department, becoming one of what can only be a few child stuntmen in the world. His speed and strength is above that of what would be expected of someone of his age, with the speed to escape the bullets of a machine gun while jumping around the hallway. Chané taught her great-grandson the art of stealth which Charon often utilises in his stuntman roles. Trivia *Charon resembles Kasuka Heiwajima (otherwise known by his alias Yuhei Hanejima), a popular teen actor in Durarara!!, in both appearance and demeanor. This similarity has been commented on in-universe. *John Drox seems fascinated by the idea of forbidden love between Claudia and Charon, referencing the possibility twice during the novels saying it would be perfect if they married each other. Category:Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortals